wingsoffirefanonfandomcom-20200229-history
Seed
~''Seed belongs to LoaflyTheLoaf. Please do not edit this page at all unless you are editing a grammar/spelling/etc mistake, thank you''~ Seed is a female MudWing, who was created by LoaflyTheLoaf. Appearance Seed is light orange with dark brown spines down her back, and many shades of amber on her other scales. Personality Seed appears shy, and even weak, to strangers; however, once you get to know her, she is outgoing and kind. She hates seeing others suffer, and is very loyal to her family. Backstory Seed, like any MudWing, grew up without knowing her parents. She rarely thinks about it, but once in a while she wishes things could be different. However, most of the time she is content to just live life with her siblings: Mallow, Sienna, Amber, and Sedge. She often plays with them, and spends all her time alongside them. During the war of SandWing succession, though, Sedge drifted away from them. They all fought together most of the time, but Sedge was always much more aggressive and ruthless in battle than Seed or any of her other sibs. After a while, Seed even began fearing Sedge, even avoiding her during battle practice. During one battle, Sedge even ended up killing a SeaWing. Seed was horrified, and it took her over a year to forgive her sister, who was very defensive and unrepentant. A short while later, Sedge disappeared. Seed and her siblings were worried, and even more so when Sedge appeared again later on, refusing to talk to any of them. One day, when the two sisters were taking a walk through the Kingdom, Sedge broke down and admitted where she had gone: the ocean. There, she had killed three SeaWings, with the help of some other MudWings who, like her, believed that the war would be ended if they showed aggression and force. Seed wanted desperately to forgive Sedge, but couldn't. She lied and said that she did, but deep down she never could bring herself to do so. Near the end of the war, Seed met another MudWing named Pond. They became good friends, soon mates, and Seed plans to one day have dragonets, and raise them herself. She doesn't care if it breaks the tradition; she wants to be there to tell her children her advice and stories. Trivia * Although she was technically allied with Burn, Seed personally thought Blaze would've made the best queen out of the three sisters. * She will never fully forgive or trust Sedge. * She wishes that the MudWing tradition of dragonets never knowing their parents would be fixed. Quotes "I agree that this war is awful, but you're wrong when you say it has nothing to do with us. Whoever becomes the SandWing queen could attack us, make peace with us, or anything! Unless Burn, our ally, wins, we risk being wiped out." - Seed to Amber, who hates the war and wishes they weren't part of it "I'm sorry, but you look ridiculous!" - Seed to Pond after he falls in a marsh and climbs out, covered in mud and water Relationships (Do NOT edit add anyone to this section without permission from LoaflyTheLoaf) Mallow: Seed has been close to Mallow throughout her whole life. He is the smartest of the sib group, and she almost always goes straight to him when she has a struggle or dilemma. Sienna: Sienna is the bigwings of Seed's sibling group, and therefore Seed looks at her as a role model. Seed is very close to this sister, and admires her courage and wisdom. Amber: Amber is very shy, which Seed can often relate to. In tight crowds, they often stick together, because they are the only two out of their siblings that really understand being introverts. Sedge: Sedge is the only one of Seed's siblings that she doesn't trust. Seed strugglings speaking to Sedge, or even being around her, due to knowing that Sedge has killed four dragons in her lifetime. Pond: Seed loves Pond dearly, and is very close to him. They have been good friends for a long time, and have lots in common. Seed goes to him for help when her siblings aren't around, and they plan to have dragonets some day. Category:Females Category:MudWings Category:Characters Category:Occupation (Soldier)